diario de Shuichi
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: y seguimos con los malditos diarios...


Second Sight.

Yuki duerme. Lo abrazo con miedo quizá a que llegue a escapárseme. Se ve muy dulce durmiendo. Como siempre, aquí no llegan las acideces de su tipo. Hoy me ha hecho ver videos de gente que le gusta. Nunca antes le había preguntado qué tipo de música era la que le gustaba. Me puso a escuchar unas canciones de Placebo. Me gustó, aunque no mucho. No entiendo inglés, Yuki me las fue traduciendo, en realidad me mostró unas traducciones, y escuché como tres veces seguidas cada disco. Después todo de corrido, y cuando vi los videos, ya podía decir cuáles me gustaban más. aunque la verdad, ése vocalista despide una luz oscura, atrae a todos quienes sienten identificados con ésa luz. Una que me gustó, me sentí ligeramente identificado con ella, fue Second Sight. A pesar que en ese disco repiten todo el tiempo lo mismo, más que en los otros, el coro me llamo la atención.

_Yes, it's just the second night_

_That I would break back nights for you._

_Yes, I know, you're the jealouse tipe,_

_'cause I'm cursed the second sight so._

Es gracioso, pero Yuki no piensa lo mismo. En todo caso, creo que estoy mejor así. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, he comenzado a darme cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Yuki. Claro, era normal que intentara alejarme después que lo había visto en tal grado de desesperación, pero ahí tuvo que ver Toha también. No había querido aceptarlo, pero Toha ama a Yuki. Me da pena, es lo único, por que además por las apariencias, tiene que seguir ayudándome en NG. Y aunque me hubiera despedido, yo hubiera seguido con Yuki. Aunque quizás no. En todo caso, entre dejar la música y dejar a Yuki, prefiero lo primero. Aunque sospecho que le gusto a Yuki por como canto, pues dice que las lyrics son apestosas. No entiendo porqué no puede hacerlas alguien más, K es muy pesado a veces. Bueno, casi siempre. En todo caso, a Yuki se le quedó la laptop aquí, por eso estoy escribiendo. Nunca antes la había tocado.

Yuki está roncando… Nunca ha querido aceptar que lo hace. Es muy divertido. Aquí se puede gravar sonidos, lo voy a gravar roncando para que me crea. Ew, está baboseando, eso tampoco lo acepta, me encanta tenerlo abrazado, y comerle las orejas… Se pone muy ruidoso cuando hago eso. Claro que fuera de la cama, parece molestarle. Y parecía molestarle que le llamara todo el tiempo, creí que le molestaba, pero un día me dijo que lo llamara, le encanta, igual que hace ruido, le gusta que yo lo haga. Algunas veces se duerme en el trasfondo de mi voz cantando. Igual me abraza, y yo salto a su lado. Igual que un cachorro.

Yuki me preguntó si había estado con mujeres, le dije que no, nunca me habían importado, pero él piensa que yo debería salir con chicas. Al menos, para que conozcas, me dijo. Quedé muy triste cuando dijo eso, la verdad nunca lo había pensado, y como me tocó grabar toda la noche volví al día siguiente por la tarde, me quedé dormido. Después tuve que ir a una sesión de fotos. Cuando volví, muy tarde en la noche, arreglé mis cosas para dormir en el sillón. Él estaba todo el tiempo en su computadora. Le fui a dejar un café. Después estaba durmiendo y sentí una mano en mi pelo. Abrí los ojos, Yuki me estaba acariciando. Puse mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, le gusta que yo esté así, y él estaba fumando. Su mano fue bajando por mi espalda hasta más allá. Sentía frio, y tirité.

-Estás helado.-apagó el cigarro. –aquí pescarás un resfriado, vamos a la cama. No entiendo, baka, porqué te quedaste acá.

-Es que… No quería molestarte. 

-¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué?

-Eto… Es por lo que me dijiste sobre las mujeres, creí que –Yuki me abrazó por detrás, pasando las manos sobre todo mi cuerpo –creí que ya no querías estar conmigo.

-Baka. –Retiró sus manos, y se volteó. –Eres tu quien dentro de poco no querrás estar conmigo. 

-Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque lo sé. Es tan probable que realmente seas gay, como que dentro de poco te comiencen a gustar las mujeres. Eres demasiado joven, y no quiero hacerme falsas expectativas.

-Pero a mi me gustan las chicas, lo que pasa es que yo quiero estar contigo, y aunque tu me fuerces a estar con una igual voy a seguir queriendo estar contigo.

Yuki se volteó y me sonrió.

-Baka, eres el peor de todos.

Me besó, y me tomó en brazos. Tal como esa vez que me vestí de Sailor. Me llevaba igual que una novia. Me preocupé por su salud, pero a él nada parece hacerle daño. Me tiró en la cama, y me besaba, le quité su camisa azul, sin dejar de besarlo, mientras él me recorría. La mayoría de las veces soy muy pasivo, pero creo que a él le gusta, si no, no estaría conmigo. Le quité la camisa, y acaricié su espalda. El estaba sobre mí, y comenzó a bajar. Yo aún tenía puesta mi camiseta, y me la quitó para seguir besando mi pecho. Le encanta hacer eso, besar mi vientre, casi siempre se detiene ahí, mientras me toca todo lo que quiere. Pero esta vez se detuvo. 

-¿Eh, qué pasa, Yuki?

-¿Te parece si esta vez hacemos algo diferente?

-¿Diferente?

-Si, ya sé que no sabes nada, pero mira –Sacó una revista para gays, a veces solía ver esas cosas para sacar ideas nuevas, me pone nervioso con sólo verlas. La hojeó un poco, y me mostró una foto.- ¿Te parece ésta posición?

-Eh… no lo sé…

-Oh bien tú eliges. Aquí hay una guía.

Examiné la lista. Me parecían algunas un poco imposibles, pero había varias que de haberse salido naturalmente, me hubieran hecho muy feliz. Apunté varias. Yuki se había alejado un poco, así que quedé muy cerca de su entrepierna. Mientras le mostraba las que me gustaron, rocé intencionadamente con el codo. Tomó la dichosa revista, y la dejó a un lado. Abrí su pantalón y comencé a recorrer con la lengua. Nunca me concentro mucho en eso, y menos sobre la cama, porque Yuki empieza a tocarme. Pero igual lo intento. Ocurrió lo de siempre, se cansó, me tomó, y ocupó la primera de las posiciones que había indicado. Entre besarlo, y lo ruidosos que somos, acabamos juntos. De común él dura más, creo que está más acostumbrado. Para la segunda posición, quería tomarme otra vez, pero fui yo quien le tomó, mordiéndole las orejas, disfrutando los embistes contra sus nalgas, cabalgando en él, perdiéndome en su espalda infinita y sus orejas especiales para ser lamidas y su cara, su cuerpo caliente refugiandose dentro de sí. No acabé tan pronto como siempre, el placer se extendía por el tiempo. Salía y entraba en él, me parecía exquisito, no son muchas la veces en que lo penetro, y es él quien se agrita contra las almohadas, y grita mi nombre. Me llama Shu- chan cuando está así. 

Después seguimos con la tercera. Aproveché, ya que de común es él quien me dice que vamos a experimentar algo nuevo, y no me explica qué. La única vez que no me dejé, fue una que me colgó del techo. Era demasiado incómodo, pero después me convenció, lo hicimos, y resultó ser muy buena. Pero es muy complicada, cansa demasiado, no la puedo hacer muy seguido. Además era yo quien lo estaba culiando. Me encanta hacerlo. Yuki después se tendió de espaldas relajado, y yo seguía con ganas. Parecía que quería ir a bañarse, para dormir, y empecé a recorrer su cuerpo, más bien a besarlo, y lamerlo, el espacio entre costillas, las curvas de las caderas, su pene tan… besé un poco sus piernas, pero después volví a su pene. Intentaba distintos movimientos, me empezaba a repetir los que notaba eran mejor recibidos. Terminó en mi boca, y aunque él me dijo que había que tomárselo, nunca lo he intentado, dejo que se salga de mi boca. Él me besó, y me la chupó a mí también. Me tocaba mucho el pecho mientras lo hacía. De repente se detuvo. Me quedé sobre la cama aún jadeando, con los ojos cerrados, y la cara roja. Abrí los ojos lentamente para verle instalando una cámara. Me revolqué de la risa hasta que su silencio me dijo que era en serio. 

-¡Listo! –fue cuanto dijo antes de retomar, ejem, la tarea pendiente. Al principio estaba un poco nervioso, pero el me dijo –Relájate, será para nosotros dos nada más. 

vaya, sólo debía tenderme y repetir su nombre, cosa que no me cuesta trabajo para nada.

-Yuki… Yuki… ¿Yuki?... ¡Yuki! Oh, Yukii… Yuki… oh, Yuki…

ya sabía que si me quedaba quieto acabaría con su posición favorita, él como dominante, pero no me podía mover, ¡Estaba tan rico! Así que se puso de piernas abiertas, sentado frente a mí, que tenía mi cabeza entre sus almohadones morados, y me penetró. Me semi senté y lo besé. Me miró directo con ésos ojos tan frios, que cambiaron hasta volverse más suaves, o más bien más calientes. Empecé a repetir su nombre, mientras me besaba, dejé de besar sus labios, y seguí por sus mejillas y empecé a lengüetear su oreja, cosa que le altera mucho. Tiene muy sensible sus oidos. Levantó sus caderas, arrastrándome con él. Grité, y paró de moverse.

-¿Estás bien, Shu? 

-Ay… Si, Yuki. Me duele.

-Lo sé, lo siento. –Me besó. –No volveré a ser brusco, está bien.

-Si, Yuki. Yuki…

-Dime, 

-¿No estás enojado?

-No –Se sonrio - ¿Por qué iba a estar enojado? No has hecho nada que me moleste. –se movió para salir de mi 

-¡No! Espera…

-¿Qué pasa? 

-Estoy bien… Yo…

-Entonces, ¿Quieres seguir?

-Si.

Con cuidado tomó mis caderas atrayéndolas hacia él. Nunca me había detenido a observar cada uno de sus gestos, tenía los ojos cerrados, y estaba muy sudado. Goteaba sudor. Su rostro cambiaba, de repente hacía una mueca de esfuerzo, y a veces se relajaba. Su movimiento era muy pausado, como si temiera hacerme daño. Igual lo llamaba como las otras veces. Y mi pecho se infló de arrobamiento cuando llegamos. Él sabe cómo hacer que eso suceda. Salió de mí, y se tendió a mi lado, en mi pecho, a descansar. Sus manos reposaron tranquilas en mi cintura. Yo en ésa mismo posición, le dejo marcados los dedos en la cintura, siempre queda amoratado por mi culpa. Él casi nunca me ha dejado marcas, cuida de no hacerlo porque dice que uso muy poca ropa, y que se me notaría demasiado. Me encanta cómo es, no oculta nuestra relación, pero tampoco deja que alguien la comente. Yo, por el contrario, casi siempre le rasguño la espalda o le muerdo el cuello, o ambos. 

Le beso el hombro. Estamos ambos cansados. Me abraza, y me susurra, gracias Shuichi, y se queda dormido. Me duermo, a pesar que me estoy asfixiando. Me despierto cuando se aleja un poco de mi, tengo el cuerpo dormido. La cama está muy deshecha, a pesar que siempre estamos por encima. Debe haber intentado taparse, tiene el sueño muy profundo. Tapo a los dos, lo abrazo, y vuelvo a dormir. Me despierto por la mañana, ya es hora de levantarme. Me estiro perezosamente. Mh, debo ir a trabajar. Yuki aún duerme a mi lado. Tiene una cara cómica. Miro la cámara, se me había olvidado apagarla. En todo caso, no creo que sea muy interesante lo poco que se alcanzó a grabar. Veré algunas revistas de ésas para la próxima noche. Me baño, preparo el desayuno, se lo llevo a la cama, lo dejo ahí, lo despierto, y me voy. 


End file.
